


Mimicry

by graveExcitement



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveExcitement/pseuds/graveExcitement
Summary: Children mimic their parents. It turns out, so do Impostor children.
Relationships: Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us), Crewmate & Mini Impostor (Among Us), Green & Orange (Among Us), Impostor & Mini Crewmate (Among Us), Mini Crewmate & Mini Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60
Collections: Emergency Meeting: An Among Us Flash Exchange





	Mimicry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



"This is ridiculous!" Blue cried. "We already ejected the impostor!"

Orange agreed, but she wasn’t about to say so. Yellow had called this meeting, and the only thing you could do that was worse than calling a useless meaning was accuse _Yellow_ of calling a useless meeting. Speaking of:

"We don't know that," Yellow said coldly. "It was your word against Red's. No one could corroborate either of your stories, so it came down to who had the most convincing story."

"And?" Blue gestured wildly. The balloon attached to her helmet quivered. "You guys decided I was more credible — _thank_ you, by the way — so why are we having another meeting?"

Yellow folded her arms. "You and Red accused each other," she said. "Both of you claimed you'd seen the other murder Lime with your own eyes. I asked you twice each, and you both said it couldn't have been anyone else."

"I stand by that," Blue said. "It was Red. He didn't realize I was there, he stabbed Lime in the back, and then he spotted me and reported the body. And then we ejected him, so what's the deal?"

"The deal," Black broke in, "is that between you and Red, one of you has to be an impostor. That's what Yellow's getting at, right?"

"Precisely."

"Okay? And we _ejected_ that impostor!" Blue waved a hand in the vague direction of the airlock. Her child, seated next to her, pointed in the same direction. It was adorable. Orange waved at them, and the child babbled back at her.

"Orange!" Yellow barked. "On topic!"

"Sorry," Orange said sheepishly. "But I'm with Blue on this one. We made a judgment call and ejected Red. Shouldn't we get back to work instead of having another meeting about it?" She'd voted for Red; both of their stories had sounded about equally believable, but he'd always seemed kind of sus to her.

"Jeez, do you really need it spelled out for you?" Black said. "Okay, look. We're certain either Red or Blue is an impostor, but we don't know which one it was. We might have ejected them, or we might not have. But there is one way to be one hundred percent sure that we ejected the impostor..."

"Are you serious?" Blue yelled, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. Her child let out a small sound of distress. "I avenged Lime's murder and you want to kill me for it?"

"It's for the safety of the crew as a whole," said Yellow. "We have to be sure."

"I thought we agreed it was Red!" she cried.

"Look, we agreed Red was sus," said Black. "But you're only slightly less sus, and we've gotta be sure."

"It's the only way to prevent further deaths," said Yellow.

"We've already prevented further deaths!" Blue yelled. "This is just you trying to take control like always!"

"I understand your reaction," she said coldly. "But the survival of the group depends on this. I'll take comments from those who haven't spoken yet, and then we vote."

"I'll take comments?" Blue repeated. "You're not the captain!"

"The captain is dead," Yellow snapped, "and someone has to organize these meetings. We've heard your arguments already. Brown?"

Brown shrugged. "Probably would be safest to eject her," she said. "Sorry, Blue."

"I voted for Blue last time," said White. "I bet it's been her the whole time, and it's Red we should apologize to."

All eyes turned to Green, who had Red's daughter sitting on his shoulders, playing with the leafy green sprout affixed to his helmet. He stared at Blue for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't think it's her," he said slowly. "But I don't think my opinion matters much at this point, mathematically."

Orange added it up in her head: Yellow, Black, Brown, and White were all voting for Blue, and they outnumbered the other three. Blue must have done the same math, because she started yelling again: "I bet it's Yellow! I bet Yellow's an impostor too, and she's pissed I caught her partner! This is her revenge!"

Yellow ignored her, and initiated the vote. Blue continued to rant and rave against Yellow as the votes came in. The results were predictable: four votes for Blue, two for "skip vote," and one for Yellow. The four who'd voted for Blue dragged her, kicking and screaming, to the airlock, and unceremoniously ejected her.

Orange didn't go with them. She bit her lip, thinking about Blue's last words; was she an innocent crewmate, panicking and blaming the person she thought was responsible for her death? Was she _right?_ Or was she the impostor after all, trying to shift the blame at the last minute? If so, it hadn't worked.

"Mama?" said a quiet voice. Orange's heart broke. That had been the worst thing about the last tumultuous meeting: Red and Blue had been screaming accusations at each other, and their children had screeched along with them. Blue's kid had been especially loud. But after, Red's daughter had just cried and cried. Green had ended up looking after her.

Orange walked around the table to kneel beside the child. "I'm sorry, kiddo," she said.

"Mama," the child repeated, then suddenly wrapped their little arms around her. Their grip was surprisingly strong.

"Guess you've been chosen," a voice rumbled, and Orange startled. It was Green — the only other crewmate who hadn't voted for Blue.

"I, I mean, I don't..." Orange trailed off, looking down at the kid. She wasn't prepared to be a parent. "I'm not sure I can..."

Green tilted his head. "Don’t think there are any other options," he said. "The other four already at least half think Blue was the impostor. No way they'll look after the kid. And I've got my hands full with this one." 

"Oh." Orange hugged the child closer to her. She looked at Green. He wasn't heartless; if she pawned the kid off on him, he would look after them. But that wouldn't be fair to him, not when he'd so recently become a parent himself. She looked down at the child. "I don't even know their name," she whispered.

"It's Indigo," said Green. "Blue told me. We used to hang out, before all this."

Orange sighed in relief. She already felt guilty enough about Blue’s ejection; at least her child’s name hadn’t died with her. "Hi, little Indigo." Indigo chirped back at her. "What about yours?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh. This is Scarlet." He tapped Scarlet's foot, and she giggled and kicked at his hand.

"Hi, Scarlet!" Orange waved, and Scarlet waved back. Indigo turned towards her and babbled. "So cute," whispered Orange. 

Green chuckled. "Perhaps we ought to set up playdates," he said.

"We can trade parenting tips," she said. "Got any advice so far?"

He thought for a moment. "Kids mimic their parents," he said. "If you're upset, they'll get upset too. If they see you fixing the wires, they'll want to play with them."

Orange laughed. "Bet that's a riot with Yellow." Indigo began to wriggle, and she held them above her. "You're going to be a little rascal, aren't you?" she cooed. Indigo giggled.

"Try tossing them gently in the air," said Green. "I was reading about that in a parenting guide earlier — it improves their vestibular sense."

She stepped well away from the tables before giving Indigo a light toss, quickly catching them again for fear of dropping them. But Indigo babbled in excitement, so she did it again, tossing them up in the air and catching them. The higher she tossed them, the more they shrieked in delight, and Orange smiled. Maybe she could do this ‘parenting’ thing after all.

Then she caught Indigo once again, and Indigo's spacesuit suddenly began to change color, blue bleeding away into orange until they looked like a miniature Orange. "Mama!" Indigo chirped.

"Shit," said Green, standing up. 

"Shit," Scarlet repeated, and Orange choked back hysterical laughter.

Green sighed. "Damn. Didn't think she was old enough for that yet," he grumbled. 

"You did say kids mimic their parents," Orange said. "Only I didn't think you meant it literally." She bounced the orange-clad Indigo in her arms.

"I didn't realize they would..." He shook his head. "I suppose we know who the impostor was."

"I guess so," she said. "What do we do?"

He was silent for a minute. "They're your kid now," he said. "It's up to you."

She looked down at Indigo, who had grown quiet, apparently sensing the mood. "They're just a kid," she whispered. "But if anyone finds out..."

He shrugged. "Tell them you found a mini orange suit in storage, or something."

Orange opened her mouth to reply, then looked up at him. He was being awfully calm about this. Maybe it was because he was a parent too, but she would have thought he would have been at least slightly alarmed. And he was the only other person who hadn't voted for Blue. It clicked then, and she sucked in a breath. "You're an impostor too," she said.

Green tilted his head. "Even if that's true," he said, "what are you going to do about it? Call an emergency? Make another orphan?" Orange hugged Indigo to her tighter at those words. He sighed. "I'm not going to do anything to you. Like I said, I have my hands full with this one."

Was he saying he was too busy taking care of Scarlet to kill her? Or was he saying that if he killed her, he would have to look after Indigo too, and he was too busy for that? 

"What about the others?" she challenged.

He shrugged. "Don't tell me you'd actually miss Yellow."

"Green!" she hissed.

"Joking," he said, holding up his hands placatingly. "I know better than to kill anyone else, because you'd accuse me right away. And you know better than to eject me right now, because there's no one else who can teach you about what Impostor children need."

She raised an eyebrow. Hadn't he said he'd been reading a guide earlier? "And you need me to teach you about human children," she said.

"Just so," he agreed. He held out a hand.

Orange shifted Indigo to one hip, and shook his hand. In her grip, Indigo wriggled and reached out a chubby hand of their own. Scarlet slid down from Green's shoulders; he brought up his other arm to keep her from falling, and she giggled, reaching out a hand to touch Indigo's.

Orange couldn't help but smile.


End file.
